


Back (in time) with the Sisters Black

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Parseltongue Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry's objective upon going back in time goes better than he could have hoped, but he'll soon be faced with a very different sort of challenge.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Back (in time) with the Sisters Black

"Well that was anticlimactic," Harry said, mostly to himself. Several people were beginning to crowd around, but he ignored them. His job was done, and all on his third day back in the past.

He looked down at the very dead body of Voldemort, who he'd struck down in the middle of Knockturn Alley after what could barely be called a battle. He'd had the element of surprise, but he couldn't bring himself to care about having essentially attacked Voldemort from behind, killing him before he even realized what was happening. After everything that had happened he was done fighting fair.

The plan of traveling around the countryside, sleeping in a tent and hunting for horcruxes blindly had gone about as well as it could have, which was to say not well at all. They did succeed in taking a couple of them out and even learning the location of the others, but Voldemort had discovered what they were up to before they could finish. His response had been to remove the remaining horcruxes from hiding places that had personal significance to him and instead hide them in far more discrete locations. He'd even taunted Harry by allowing him to see a vision of him hiding one of them inside a book in a library. Just a plain book in a random, unremarkable library; it could have been anywhere in the world.

He and Hermione had realized it was hopeless after that, and they'd gotten to work on a new plan. It became obvious that their only chance was time travel, because as soon as Voldemort had gotten smart with his hiding places he'd become functionally immortal.

It had taken months of work but they'd finally succeeded, and Hermione had sent Harry off with a tearful farewell as he left for the 1970's. Since he was going back they figured he might as well go all the way back to before Voldemort's first rise to power had been complete. It was easier that way anyway; it meant that there was no immediate danger of him running into himself.

Finding and destroying the horcruxes had been simple since he knew where they were and Tom had no idea who he was, never mind what he was doing. After that it had just been the simple matter of taking the bastard out at the first opportunity. That opportunity had come today, when he'd happened to see the bastard walking out of Borgin and Burkes. He'd acted without hesitation, and it was over before it even really started. It was over. Voldemort was dead, and the war was over. Well, technically it had never really started now. It was going to take some getting used to, reminding himself that he was in the 1970's and most of the events that had defined his life up until this point not only hadn't happened, but were never going to happen now. He was happy for all the lives he'd saved, and happy for the life that Harry Potter would lead in this new reality, assuming he was in fact still born.

It wasn't his life though, because he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He couldn't snap his fingers and return to a happier 1998, where his parents and Sirius and Cedric and everyone else was still alive, and maybe there'd be a couple of brothers or sisters waiting for him. This had been a one way trip for him, and there was no returning to his own time or his friends and family. He wasn't even Harry Potter anymore. Hermione had figured out a way for him to legally change his name to Harry Peverell, which was somehow possible to do and have magic recognize it since he was the heir of the Peverell line. She'd explained it all and had seemed to know what she was talking about so he'd just gone with it. 

Now what the hell was Harry Peverell going to do with the rest of his life?

\--

"Did you see that, Dromeda?"

"I did." Andromeda watched her older sister Bellatrix with interest. She'd never seen Bella look so captivated by anyone, much less a man. She looked like she wanted to devour this stranger, whoever he was. It probably shouldn't have come as a surprise though. Bella was captivated by power, and this young man had just displayed massive amounts of it right outside of Borgin and Burkes.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," Bella said. "You too, Cissa."

"Yes!" Narcissa always did whatever her big sister Bella said, following her around like a child instead of the adult witch she had recently become. Of course she was going to be right there alongside Bellatrix as she stalked her prey. Andromeda just shook her head, smiled to herself and followed her sisters. Merlin help this boy. He might be powerful but now he had to deal with the force of nature that was Bellatrix Black.

Andromeda's knickers were already wet just from thinking about it, and the lewd images running through her head almost made her moan out loud right in the middle of Knockturn Alley. If he was as good in bed as he was with his wand, she truly hoped Bella would be willing to share him with her sisters.

\--

Of all the places Harry expected to find himself, having dinner with the three Black sisters had definitely not been on the list.

He'd very nearly hexed Bellatrix as soon as he saw her walking towards him in Knockturn Alley, but she hadn't had her wand out, and more importantly he hadn't seen the madness in her face that he associated with the older Bellatrix of his original time. There was _something_ there, though he hadn't been sure what it was, but this younger Bellatrix didn't have the eyes of a killer.

 _Not_ having Bellatrix cackling or flinging curses at him on sight had been surprising enough, but even more disconcerting was how sexy this younger version of her was. His eyes had been drawn to her cleavage almost immediately, and she'd known it and made sure _he_ knew that he'd been caught.

Her younger sisters were no less beautiful in their own way. Andromeda was the only one he'd had what could be considered a positive relationship with back in his original time, though he'd barely known her. He didn't remember her staring so much back then though, or licking her lips and blushing during casual conversation. Her behavior had become even more bizarre during the dinner that he still wasn't sure he'd actually agreed to come to (it was more like Bellatrix wouldn't accept no for an answer and made absolutely certain that he would be there.) She had started making suggestive comments before they'd even sat down, and it had gotten downright obscene by the time the house elves brought out the dessert. Judging from the way Bellatrix and Narcissa didn't even bat an eye he could only assume that this was standard behavior for her.

Narcissa Malfoy had been a guilty pleasure of Harry's back when he was a schoolboy. He could still remember having more than one wank during his 4th year at Hogwarts while imagining fucking the sneer right off of the face of Draco's mum. Bitch though she'd been, she'd also been a definite MILF back then. She was no longer a MILF in his new reality, and in fact he assumed she was probably right around his own age. She was still sexy as hell, though she didn't seem quite as stuck up or full of herself here. It felt more like she worshipped the ground Bellatrix walked on and followed her oldest sister around like a dog or something.

There was no denying it: Harry was attracted to the Black sisters, all three of them. And unless he was very mistaken and the months he'd spent traveling around the countryside had made him so desperately horny that he was seeing things that weren't there, he was pretty sure it was a mutual attraction from all three of them.

It was insane. There was no way he could do this, not with all of them or any of them. Bellatrix was insane; she'd killed Sirius and Dobby and who knew how many others, and was just a crazy bitch in general. Andromeda was Tonks' mum, or she had been, and maybe would be again but who the hell knew because time travel was confusing. Plus she had the dirtiest mouth he'd ever heard from anyone, male or female, and he'd spent six years rooming with Seamus Finnigan. And Narcissa, former MILF status notwithstanding, had been a cold, stuck-up witch that had willingly married Lucius Malfoy, and together they'd raised an absolute git of a son.

Even though he'd gone back in time and they hadn't done any of those things yet (aside from Andromeda and her filthy mouth anyway), there were still so many reasons he shouldn't reach out and take Bellatrix's hand as she stood up and smiled down at him.

But he was a healthy, virile young man who hadn't enjoyed anything resembling a feminine touch since that kiss with his ex-girlfriend on his birthday, and three sexy young witches were eyeing him up like they wanted to spend the entire night doing unspeakable things to him.

Against his better judgment, Harry took Bellatrix's hand and allowed her to lead him into the bedroom. Andromeda and Narcissa followed close behind, with the former talking about how sexy his arse looked in his trousers and how she couldn't wait to see what he looked like once he took his clothes off.

\-- 

_This was a mistake._

That was the conclusion Harry had finally landed on. He'd gone back and forth in his mind on that issue. Things had been swinging in the other direction at first, when the witches disrobed in front of him and he got to ogle their bodies. All three of them were absolutely stunning. Of the women he'd seen this much or nearly this much of (Fleur when she 'thanked' him for saving her sister, which had been maybe the most amazing experience of his life but something he hadn't been fully prepared for at the time, Ginny during their fling in his sixth year, which had been fun, Hermione during their time on the run, which had been arousing but frustrating since she was off limits, and Petunia that one time as she was coming out of the shower and Dudley stole her towel, which didn't bear thinking about), the three Black sisters looked to be the most stacked of all, with only Fleur keeping the matter from being conclusive. Big breasts apparently ran in the family, something that Harry was extremely grateful for. He'd been thinking he'd made the right decision after all.

He'd been forced to reevaluate that opinion when he saw the glint in Bellatrix's eye as soon as the sisters got his clothes off. Even if it had a decidedly different feel to it than the way her older self had stared at him in his original timeline, it still felt equally dangerous in its own way. But then she'd wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke it, and her intensity suddenly didn't seem to bad. Andromeda's dirty talk got so raunchy that it honestly started to scare him, but then she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rubbed her bare breasts against his back. Narcissa's obvious devotion to Bellatrix was unnerving; he wasn't worried about Andromeda doing anything _too_ bad to him no matter how depraved and filthy a mind she had, but he had a feeling that if Bellatrix wanted to torture him Narcissa would help her with a smile on her face. But the blonde member of the family was every bit as sexy as her black and brown-haired older sisters, and when she started to lick and suck at his nipples it was easy to forget about the danger Draco's future mother (maybe?) could pose to him with one word from her big sister Bellatrix. 

Now, though? Now he knew he had let his aching cock and his months of being cooped up with his no one but his sexy but strictly off limits best friend for company overrule his common sense and survival instincts. If Harry Potter (Peverell, he was Harry _Peverell_ now, he had to keep reminding himself) had been thinking rationally there was no way in hell he would have allowed Bellatrix Black to bind his arms and strap him to the bed. His hands were bound, and even if he believed he was strong enough to physically escape his bondage given a bit of effort, the time it would take to do that plus get to his hand would leave him dead to rights if this twentysomething Bellatrix wound up being just as murderous as her older self had become after marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, fanatically serving Voldemort and spending almost a decade and a half in Azkaban. Of all the mistakes Harry had made in his life this might very well have been his dumbest.

Thankfully Bellatrix didn't grab for her wand once she had him strapped in and at her mercy. Instead she climbed onto the bed, swung her hips over his lap and held his cock in her hand. He tensed up when he felt her strong hand grip and squeeze his cock. There was power in that hand. It would be so simple for her to tighten her grip or twist her hand, and the Bellatrix he knew probably would have done exactly that with a sadistic smile on her face. That wasn't what Bellatrix Black did though.

"You're mine now," she said, and he recognized the tone in her voice. It was derisive, mocking and with a hint of madness. He'd heard her talk like that, to him and to others, back in his old timeline right before she'd tortured them or tried to kill them. Putting himself at the mercy of this woman had been a reckless decision.

"I don't think," he started to say, but she threw her other hand, the one that wasn't holding his cock, over his mouth to silence him.

"Mine," she said again. "You're all mine, Harry Peverell. You destroyed the man who was going to change the world, and you did it so _easily_. You're a powerful man, a powerful wizard, and you've got a cock that's just as powerful." She pressed her pussy lips against the underside of his cock and slid back and forth, and he heard Andromeda gasp and whimper off to the side as she did so. "But you don't look so powerful right now, do you? None of that magical strength of yours is going to do you a damn bit of good right now, because you belong to me. Your body is mine to use however I like."

Harry attempted to shake his head in disagreement with that statement, but then she shuffled her hips around, held his cock straight up and sank down onto it, sitting down and impaling herself on his cock with one swift plunge.

"Ahhhh, that's nice!" Bellatrix said. "This feels great, doesn't it?" She removed her hand from Harry's face and looked down at him expectantly while beginning to rock her hips back and forth. "Well? Doesn't it?"

"Yes," he said simply. He knew it was what she wanted to hear but it also happened to be the truth. It had been far too long since he'd been with a girl, and whatever else she might be, Bellatrix was without question a girl, and an extremely sexy one at that. Her pussy gripped his cock as snugly as her hand had as she rocked her hips back and forth, and she smiled down at him. Her smile was crazed and not at all reassuring, but watching her body writhe around on top of him and feeling her cunt squeeze him kept him from getting too anxious. It was a confusing mix of fear and pleasure that left Harry's brain working harder than it ever had during sex before. 

"Your cock is great, and now it's mine to use," Bellatrix said. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Harry Peverell. I'm going to ride you all night long." She put her hands on his chest and began to bounce on his cock. Her hips slapped down against his again and again, and he was amazed at just how roughly she drove herself down onto his cock. He'd never been fucked like this, never been so thoroughly and completely dominated by any woman. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he was sure Bellatrix couldn't have cared less about his thoughts on the matter.

"Yes!" Andromeda screamed. She'd been moaning and whimpering the entire time but now she got more vocal as she watched her older sister ride him. "Yes, Bella, _yes!_ Fuck him, ride his cock, yes, yes, _yes_!"

Bellatrix did exactly that, fucking herself down onto his cock hard enough to make the bed creak and put his bindings to the ultimate test. The bindings held up to the strain of her relentless rough fucking and so did the bed, but Harry himself wasn't so lucky. It had been a very long time since he'd been with a woman in any sense, and never had he been fucked this hard by any woman. There was no way he was going to last long with everything that was working against him, and sure enough it only took a few minutes of Bellatrix's vigorous riding for him to cum inside of her with a grunt. She looked down at him as she realized it was happening, and her eyes widened. For a minute he worried that he'd angered her, either by cumming inside of her without warning or by orgasming so quickly, but then her face split in a grin, she threw her head back and laughed.

"Already?" she said, cackling. "Did my cunt feel that good, Peverell, or are you just not as powerful in the bedroom as you are with a wand in your hand?" Harry blushed and looked away, not knowing what to say. He doubted she would have any interest in any defense he could offer as to why he'd come so quickly. "Oh well, don't worry about it. I'm just going to keep riding you anyway, so it'll get hard again soon enough."

He shook his head, but there was nothing he could do to stop her from doing whatever she wanted. She stopped bouncing and instead sat herself down on him and gyrated her hips in a circular motion. He could only assume that she was slowing herself down just as long as it would take to get him hard again, and then she'd go right back to bouncing on his cock.

"Shake your hips, Bella, yes!" Narcissa said. "Work his cock just like that!" If Harry hadn't been so preoccupied he might have laughed at hearing the once and perhaps future wife of Lucius Malfoy effectively playing cheerleader as her big sister rode a cock. Andromeda, meanwhile, was whimpering desperately and mumbling obscenities to herself while her hand rubbed between her legs. It appeared that she was too horny to even carry on with her dirty talk right now, but based on the frustrated tone of her grunts and whimpers it seemed that her hand wasn't giving her enough.

"Stop diddling yourself and get your arse over here, Dromeda," Bellatrix said, sounding amused. Andromeda stopped fingering herself and looked at her older sister, both hopeful and confused.

"But, I mean I know you claimed his cock, and I wouldn't presume to try and take a turn before you were done," Andromeda said, bowing her head. It was very obvious who called the shots amongst the three sisters. Bellatrix was the leader around here, and her two younger sisters deferred to her in all things.

"Good, because I'm not giving it up any time soon," Bellatrix said. She started rocking her hips on him a bit harder as if to prove her point, and Harry groaned. "But our new toy Peverell here isn't _just_ a cock, are you, Harry?" Harry's only response was a grunt, but Bellatrix wasn't really talking to him anyway. "He's got a nice big one, of course, but the rest of his body works too. I'm sure you can figure out some way to make use of some other part of him while I have fun with his cock."

Andromeda nearly ran over to the top of the bed in her haste to get to him after Bellatrix's permission, or approval, or whatever it had been. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted to do before she even reached the bed, so Harry figured her filthy mind had conjured up a vivid image for her well beforehand. And sure enough she crawled onto the bed, swung her leg over so her hips were straddling his head and then sat down on his face.

"Lick me!" she said. "Lick me, please, lick me!" Unlike Bellatrix, who had taken charge right from the beginning, Andromeda didn't try to exert any power over him. Bellatrix had made demands of him and told him how things were going to be; Andromeda was pleading and begging. She started rocking her hips against his face before he even had time to do a thing, rubbing her pussy against him and getting started whether he was ready and willing or not.

"You'd better not let my little sister down," Bellatrix said, eyes flashing and hips rocking. "Give her your best, boy." Why had she called him 'boy'? In this timeline he was probably only a few years younger than her; they were more or less equals, and he felt confident that his magic was superior to hers. But it was a little bit hard to think of himself as her equal right now. After all, he'd allowed her to strip him naked and then strap him into the bed.

He started to lick, but he would have done so regardless of Bellatrix and her demands. He'd missed going down on a woman almost as much as he'd missed sex itself, and the more enthusiastic the woman was about it the more fun he had doing it. In Andromeda's case she might have been almost _too_ enthusiastic though. He'd never had a girl rock her hips more energetically or moan as desperately as the middle Black sister was. It felt like even the slightest attention from him would be enough to make her happy, but he'd never been one for half measures. He prided himself on being a skilled eater of pussy, and he was going to treat Andromeda Black to the full extent of his abilities.

"Ahhhhhh, yes!" She cried out and her hips rocked against his face with even more urgency as soon as his tongue got going on her pussy. There was no need for him to experiment or try out different techniques to see what worked best for her, because she loved it all. Up and down, side to side, clockwise or counter-clockwise; he could move his tongue in whatever direction he wished and Andromeda loved it.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she shouted. "Lick me, _lick me,_ yes!" Her vocal support of everything he was doing not only motivated him to keep at it and give her as much pleasure as possible, but also made sure that his cock got hard again in short order.

"About time little Harry came back out to play," Bellatrix said, but he could hear the smug satisfaction and delight in her voice even if Andromeda's pussy on his face was preventing him from seeing what the eldest Black sister was up to. She'd continued to grind him throughout, but now that he'd gotten hard again she resumed her rough ride, raising her hips up and then dropping back down onto him with authority. It was odd to remember how subservient she'd been to Voldemort, because this younger version of Bellatrix didn't seem likely to bow down and serve anyone no matter how much influence they wielded or how magically powerful they might be.

She was fucking him like she owned him, like he really was hers to use however she wanted, and right now it was hard for him to argue that declaration. It was also hard for him to pretend he was upset about her dominance of him. After all, he'd spent months having to rely on his fist and his imagination (and occasionally a glimpse of Hermione changing or bathing, as guilty as he always felt after the fact) to get him through, and now he had the demented yet oh so sexy Bellatrix Black riding his cock while her beautiful brunette middle sister with the dirty mouth humped his face. Surely losing a little bit of power was worth it if this was the reward?

"So good!" Andromeda cried out as Harry's tongue took another pass. "Merlin, yes, _yes_ , Lord Peverell!" Harry felt quite pleased with himself for being able to draw such a strong reaction out of her, but little did she know that he hadn't even brought out the big guns yet. Usually he liked to use his fingers as well when he started on this next part, just to offer as much stimulation as possible, but he knew it wasn't really going to be necessary. Andromeda was extremely responsive as it was, so this next part was going to blow her mind.

Harry wasn't thrilled by the connection he shared with Voldemort (or _used_ to share he supposed, since the noseless bastard was dead for good now), but it hadn't been all bad. The Dark Tosser had given him one or two things he could actually make use of, and one trait in particular he'd found to be _very_ useful when going down on a lovely witch.

He'd been deliberately avoiding her clit from the beginning, just as he'd kept his parseltongue ability in his pocket until now. He'd been saving both things for this very moment, wanting to surprise Andromeda with a sudden onslaught of pleasure. But now it was time. He stopped licking her pussy and brought his tongue to her clit. At the very moment that contact was made, he _hissed._

" _Oh fucking YES!_ " Andromeda screamed. She was so loud that it almost hurt Harry's ears, and if he hadn't seen for himself that Black Manor didn't have any nearby neighbors he would have been concerned that someone outside the room would have heard her and come running over. " _Fucking Merlin YES!"_

This technique had always served him well, but it had never worked quite _this_ well, or brought about such an immediate response. His tongue hadn't been slithering against her clit for more than a second or two before she came, squirting all over his face as her screams drowned out everything else in the world, from the creaking of the bed to Bellatrix's little grunts and the praise Narcissa had for both of her big sisters. Andromeda shook atop him for several long and loud moments, and when her orgasm finally relaxed and the noise died down with it he became aware of Bellatrix's laughter.

"As quick to orgasm as always, Dromeda?" Bellatrix said through her laughter. "Let me guess: he licked your clit?"

"Yes," Andromeda said, gasping as she tried to recover from her climax. "But you don't understand: it was so much _more_ than that. His tongue, it... _slithered_. I've never seen or felt a tongue move like that. It was like he was a snake."

"Parseltongue," Bellatrix whispered. "Ooh, you're an interesting one, Harry Peverell. You'll have to show me that little trick later, after I'm finished making use of this nice big cock."

"Andi?" Narcissa sounded nervous for whatever reason as she addressed her middle sister. "Can I?"

"Of course." Andromeda seemed to understand what her little sister wanted. She pulled her hips off of Harry's face just in time for him to see Narcissa approaching. He was expecting her to follow Andromeda's lead and take her own turn on his face, which he found himself looking forward to. He'd had more than one dream about the MILF that Narcissa had been, and eating out this younger, marginally less bitchy version wasn't something he would shy away from.

That wasn't what she did though. She made no move to mount his face; instead she leaned her head over him and began to kiss and lick all over his face. It took him a second to realize that she was concentrating on licking up the juice that her older sister had just squirted all over his face. That was...interesting.

Narcissa pulled back after maybe thirty seconds of thorough licking. She smacked her lips and then smiled with her eyes closed as she savored his taste. That was apparently all she had come for though, because she left his side as quickly as she'd appeared. No sooner had she left than Andromeda came right back in to reclaim her position on his face.

"More, Harry," she said. She sounded just as desperate as she had before. It was as if her first orgasm had never even happened. "Lick me more. Show me that trick again!"

Well, if she wanted it who was he to deny her? He started speaking parseltongue to her again, letting his tongue slither against and even inside of her pussy. She rocked against him and whined in need, and his gut told him that she would cum immediately if he went back to her clit again, especially with another parseltongue special. If it had been someone else he might have held back for now to draw this out a bit more, but she _had_ asked him to use it again...

Harry, fighting against his own instincts as Bellatrix continued to bounce away on his cock like no one before her, returned to her clit. This time he didn't use only his tongue but instead put his entire mouth into it, wrapping his lips around her clit and giving her another _hiss_.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! YES, YES! I'm cumming, Harry! You're making me cum AGAIN!_ "

Harry heard Bellatrix beginning to laugh again, but that was soon drowned out by Andromeda's orgasmic screams. It was her second orgasm in a matter of minutes but her cries of bliss were no smaller, and her hips shook every bit as much as they had the first time. Harry had never been with someone who could come so easily. It was something easily exploitable, and he was enjoying doing so. He enjoyed the power he had over her. It was nice to feel like he had a bit of power given how powerless Bellatrix was making him feel, and he felt rather pleased with himself as he listened to her scream herself hoarse.

"Ah, silly Dromeda," Bellatrix said. "You always came so easily even before. I'm not sure how you're going to be able to survive with our new toy Peverell here, with his big cock and that little parseltongue trick."

Andromeda didn't respond, but she didn't get up either. She came to a rest but continued to sit on Harry's face. He decided to let his mouth go idle and let her rest for now, but if she didn't get up he was probably going to hit her with another sudden parseltongue assault later on. She was practically asking for it if she kept her pussy pressed against his face like this.

Speaking of sudden assaults, Harry had almost forgotten about Narcissa until he felt her lips wrap around his balls. She sucked on first one testicle and then the other, and sucked on them quite thoroughly. He felt her tongue dart out of her mouth to run along his balls as well, and based on what he'd seen earlier he wondered if she was trying to lick up whatever cum had spilled out of Bellatrix's pussy from when he came earlier on.

"I'm surprised it took her that long," Bellatrix said, and Harry assumed she was talking to him though he couldn't see her. "Cissa has always loved putting things in her mouth. Most children grow out of that, but my little sister never did, as you're seeing for yourself, Peverell."

Yes he was. He wasn't seeing it, but he was sure feeling it. It had been far too long since anyone had paid attention to his balls, and no one had ever sucked them so eagerly or shamelessly as Narcissa was. He was already having to deal with Bellatrix bouncing up and down on his cock, which had not slowed and if anything had only become more forceful as time passed. He wasn't sure where she got the energy but she was doing a number on him, and adding Narcissa sucking on his balls into the bargain wasn't even fair. There was nothing he could do to prevent himself from losing all control once the oldest and youngest of the Black sisters joined together for this dual assault.

"Yes, cum again, Peverell!" Bellatrix demanded. "Give me that seed! If you're good maybe I'll even think about having your child someday! Would you like that, Harry?" Harry didn't know where the hell that had come from, nor did he know how to feel about it. He'd always wanted to have a family, true, but with _Bellatrix?_

However he might have felt about the prospect of knocking up the demented Bellatrix Black, his body couldn't resist the temptation of cumming inside of her any longer. His hips jerked up off of the bed as best they could under his restraints, and he spilled his seed inside of her for the second time that night.

This time his orgasm triggered one in Bellatrix as well. Her hands had been on his chest for pretty much the entire time she'd been riding him, but now they went to his throat instead. He flinched automatically, conscious of who she was and how vulnerable he'd left himself, but she didn't choke him. It was more like she was letting him know that she _could_ , that he was under her control and at her mercy.

Bellatrix's orgasm contrasted sharply with Andomeda's. She didn't scream at the top of her lungs, and in fact Harry barely heard her make a sound. It was actually Andromeda herself who announced what was happening down below.

"Yeah, cum!" the middle sister whined. "You're cumming, aren't you Bella? You're cumming on his cock!" He was kind of curious to watch Bellatrix and see what she looked like when she came, but Andromeda wasn't giving him the option. She'd started rocking her hips on him yet again, apparently getting turned on as she watched her older sister in action. "Lick me!" she begged. "Again, more, more, again!"

Harry would have shaken his head in exasperation if he'd been able, but he just gave her what she wanted and got his mouth moving for round three with the brunette. This was starting to get ridiculous. His mouth was going to be dry and his jaw would be sore if this kept up for much longer!

Narcissa had no such concerns about her mouth or jaw. She'd started lapping at his balls like they were delicious ice cream cones, only the flavor she was savoring wasn't ice cream but cum. She swallowed the combination of Harry's cum and Bellatrix's juices as eagerly as Harry might have with a treat from Florean Fortescue's shop.

She continued to lick at his balls after she'd surely gotten everything that there was to give, and neither Bellatrix or Andromeda showed any sign of getting off of him any time soon. He didn't know how much more he had to give, but apparently they were going to take whatever there was.

This sure as hell hadn't been the plan when he'd come back in time, but plans change. Taking care of Voldemort had been his sole purpose for coming back, and he'd accomplished it far quicker and easier than he could have hoped for.

The real challenge in his new life was going to be surviving the sisters Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
